Soaking Wet With Family
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel, Sasha, and Water Hazard meet an alien who's closer to Water Hazard than they think.


**A fan named Moore98Luke requested this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasha was taking a walk through the backyard of the Grant Mansion when she spotted Water Hazard sitting by the lake. He seemed depressed.

"What's wrong, Water Hazard?" Sasha asked.

Startled at first, Water Hazard composed himself. "Oh, uh, nothing, Sasha. I'm just...feeling a little...homesick."

"You mean...you don't like it here?" Sasha sounded hurt.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Water Hazard corrected. "I just miss my family. Or...what little I had back home."

Sasha hugged the red alien. "But we're your family too, Water Hazard." She smiled up at him. "Why don't you say we surprise Rachel over by the garden? She's been complaining about the hot weather!"

Catching on to her plan, Water Hazard ruffled Sasha's hair in agreement. "Let's do this!" They took off to give their family members a good soak.

* * *

Rachel was working in the flower garden.

"It's so hot!" Rachel wiped the sweat from her brow. "I need some water."

"COMING UP!"

A jet of water splashed Rachel and sent her flying across the yard.

"What the-?!" Rachel was feeling cooler, but quite alarmed. Not to mention soaked to the bone. "Who did that?!"

Rachel stared in astonishment as their attacker stood before them.

It looked like Water Hazard, but not quite. He was red, had green eyes, but his skin was metallic. There were two containers filled with water on his head and has two tubes of water reaching from a respirator where his mouth should be to his back, and his forearms are filled with water.

"Who...Who are you?!" Rachel gasped.

"I'm here to make a splash!" The Water Hazard look-alike said. His voice was higher and more youthful sounding than Water Hazard.

Rachel couldn't react fast enough as he fired another jet of water.

Sasha and Water Hazard were circling around the mansion to surprise Rachel and Rook with a big helping of H2O.

But when they ran around the corner, a tidal wave suddenly came through and plowed Sasha and Water Hazard.

Sasha was drenched. "What the heck was that?!" She nearly screamed when she saw Rachel washed up. "RACHEL! Rachel, are you okay?!"

Rachel managed to wake up. "Sasha, run!"

Another tidal wave washed out the two girls. They heard the sound of laughter among the waves.

"WIPEOUT!" the voice shouted.

Water Hazard go to his feet. "Overflow?!"

"Overflow?" Rachel and Sasha echoed.

"Uncle?!" the red metallic menace shouted.

"UNCLE?!" Rachel and Sasha screamed louder.

The alien named Overflow ran up and gave Water Hazard a big, soaked hug. "I can't believe it! It's really you!"

"I've missed you, little squirt!" Water Hazard said affectionately. "You're here on Earth now?!"

"Well, I just cane here from home to sightsee, then I saw these things over here looking all hot! So I thought I'd cool them off!"

"Well, there is such a thing as going too far!" Rachel said. "You could have drowned us!"

"Drowned? But don't you breathe underwater too?" asked Overflow.

Water Hazard shook his head. "No, humans cannot breathe underwater."

"NO WAY!" Overflow was completely shocked. "That's horrible!"

"Haven't you ever seen a human before?" Sasha asked, getting closer to Overflow.

"Uh, no..." Overflow answered, backing away until his uncle stopped him.

"It's okay. Humans can't harm you. This is Sasha and Rachel."

"Hi!" Sasha waved.

"Hello!" Rachel said.

Overflow approached the humans. He reached a hand out to touch them. Hesitant a moment or two, he poked Sasha's side. She giggled a little.

"Wow! Humans are softer than they look!" Overflow said, repeatedly poking Sasha's side.

Sasha kept giggling and tried to escape. But Water Hazard stopped her and grabbed her arms, holding them up.

"Oh, yes. Humans are very squishy!" Water Hazard said playfully. "Especially their tummies!"

Overflow poked and squeezed Sasha's stomach. "Wow! It's jiggly like jello!" He laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! THAT TICKLES!" Sasha laughed like crazy.

"Oh, really?" Overflow mused. "Well, that makes me wanna tickle you even more!" He continued to skitter her fingertips against Sasha's skin. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAP PLEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!" Sasha begged. "N-N-NO MORE!"

Overflow stopped and Water Hazard released Sasha. When Overflow felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Rachel still soaked with a disapproving look on her face.

"Oh! Uh, sorry about that." Overflow apologized. "I was just having a little fun."

"Well, there are better ways to have fun than drowning people." Rachel said. "But...I really did needed to cool off." She smiled.

Water Hazard put a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Overflow, how about you stay here at the mansion with us?"

"Really?! You mean it?!" Overflow was overjoyed.

"But only if you behave yourself." Rachel warned.

"Or there will be serious...consequences..." Wayer Hazard emphasized by wiggling his fingers.

Overflow yelped and backed away. "Oh, no! Don't tickle me! I can't stand being tick-GYAAAH!" He screamed when Sasha tickled his sides.

"Gotcha!" Sasha kept tickling the red alien, making him lay on the ground in laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DHOHOHON'T TICKLE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rachel laughed and tickled Overflow as well. The alien laughed even more.

Water Hazard smiled seeing his family laugh and play together. "He's going to fit in just fine."


End file.
